


Of Pull-Up Bars and Parties

by MiniTesla



Series: cadet clueless [1]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 10:22:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16061120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniTesla/pseuds/MiniTesla
Summary: Nicole manages to injure herself on an over the door pull up bar. As you do. ROTC!Nicole and Sorority!Waverly.Stand-alone one-shot for now, but may continue in this AU in the future.





	Of Pull-Up Bars and Parties

**Author's Note:**

> Long time reader, first time Wayhaught writer. Let me know if this is a universe you'd like expanded--I'm a sucker for college AUs. Not edited, so all mistakes are mine.
> 
> I do not own any Wynonna Earp characters or UCLA. K thanks.

This was fine. This was FINE.

Okay, maybe this was not fine. Only Nicole would get a freaking concussion from a pull up bar. It had seemed simple enough—Dolls and Shapiro had dared her to do more pull ups than Dolls on Eliza’s over the door bar in her dorm. Thing was, apparently the bar was not the most secure in the world, and halfway through her first rep the bar came lose, and down Nicole went. Which maybe wouldn’t have been a huge deal except, you know, dorms aren’t that big.

So instead she had to take a trip to the local ED, Dolls and Shapiro apologizing all the while. Shapiro had to bail out after an hour of waiting, she was in charge of Bravo Company’s ruck tomorrow, but Dolls stuck it out, sitting ram rod straight in the waiting room chair.

Nicole would make fun of him if her head didn’t throb so bad.

“Now sit down and don’t move,” Nicole heard a honey sweet voice command. She looked up and saw what was maybe the most beautiful girl in the world pushing a guy twice her size into a chair. (If anyone questioned her on that, Nicole was blaming the head injury.)

She couldn’t help but follow the girl’s movements as she went up to the front desk to check the BrickHouse she came in with into the ED. Nicole was too far to hear her words, but she was using such extravagant hand movement Nicole couldn’t help but smile slightly.

Okay, ow. Note to self, moving her face hurt.

“See something you like, Haught?” She heard Dolls murmur. She could picture the smug ass smirk on his face without even looking.

“Shut up Dolls,” Nicole mumbling, blushing almost as red as her hair. Dolls was one of the few people in ROTC she was actually out to. It wasn’t that she was hiding it, but well, don’t ask don’t tell wasn’t too far gone, you know?

“She’s pretty,” Dolls commented lightly, shoulder tapping her. Nicole gave him a slight glare, like don’t even think about it, Xavier Pamela Dolls. He gave her one of his rare smiles in return. They watched as a nurse came bustling out with someone with a wheelchair for the guy that she came in with. The girl said something to the guy and the nurse before watching as they wheeled him back. She huffed and sat down in a seat, pulling out her phone.

“Well…I think I’m going to get a cup of coffee,” Dolls announced, standing up. “Want anything, Haught?”

Nicole shook her head. What she wanted was for Dolls to not be making an obvious show of trying to be her wingman. And maybe for a head CT or something.

He smirked, like the asshole he was, and walked off. Sure, leave your injured friend alone in a waiting room with the most gorgeous girl in the world. Smart thinking.

Nicole was just sitting there, actively trying not to look in the direction of the girl, when she heard, “Shitballs!”

Nicole looked up, amused to see that the girl had been trying to open up a bag of M&Ms and instead had split it open all over the ground. She looked pretty miserable about it as she leaned down to start picking them up.

Taking only a split second to make her decision, she walked over and knelt down. “Well now, no use crying over spilt chocolate, right?” She gave her a dimpled grin, concussion be damned, and started to pick up the pieces.

The girl gave a humorless laugh as she looked up. Then she swore, “You look hurt, you shouldn’t be helping me pick up!”

“No worries, ma’am,” Nicole replied, handing her the handful of candy she had gotten so far. “I wouldn’t eat those though, if I were you.” She hobbled as dignified as she could when she got up and sat in the chair next to the girl. Then, extending her hand, she had to shoot her shot. “I’m Nicole by the way. Nicole Haught.”

“Haught…of course,” the girl murmured. Her eyes widened when she realized what she had said and she blurted out. “I’m sorry! I’m a little drunk. See, my house was at this party and then freakin’ Pete had to drink more than his body weight in shots and did God knows what else before that and everyone else was too afraid to bring him to the hospital and—” she took a deep breathe and then weakly smiled, “So I’m a little drunk.”

“Well, little drunk,” Nicole drawled, “do you have a name?”

“Waverly. Waverly Earp,” she answered, finally taking Nicole’s hand and shaking it. ”Why, uh, why are you in the ER Nicole?”

“I got in a fight with gravity. Gravity won,” Nicole tried to play it off. “It’s not a big deal. I just wish they would call my name and I could get out of here. I have an early day tomorrow.”

“Gravity is a bitch like that,” Waverly agreed. And God did she have a gorgeous smile. Pull yourself together, Haught.

“So, uh, you said house? Do you go to UCLA?” Nicole asked, ruffling her hair while avoiding the goose egg developing on her head. Then, realizing that seemed like an intrusive question, she added, “I’m a junior at UCLA.”

“Oh! Yeah,” Waverly replied enthusiastically. “I rushed Alpha Chi Omega. I’m a sophomore.”  
“Cool, what’s your major?” Nicole asked even as she cringed internally. Seriously, she had to ask the one question literally every college student got asked 5 million times a day?

“History, with an Anthro minor. It’s just so fascinating to look at how far civilizations have come and…and you probably don’t want to hear about that right now,” Waverly told her with a small smile, dropping her hand movements.

“That sounds really interesting. I’m uh, not so good at following trains of thoughts right now though,” Nicole gestured to her head with an apologetic grin. She hesitated for a second, but then figured, hey, no time like the present, right? The nurse could come out at any second and call her name. She didn’t want to have any regrets. “But uhm, maybe you’d like to tell me more about it sometime? Maybe over coffee?”

“Oh…OH,” Waverly said, eyes wide. Nicole could smell the whiskey on her. Shit, maybe she was more than a little drunk, and now Nicole felt like an asshole.

“Or not. That’s okay,” Nicole rushed to tell her with an easy smile.

“I am so flattered. Like, so so so flattered. I just, um, that’s WOW. I don’t know that that’s um a great idea? I kind of am going out with a boy. Man,” Waverly rambled, her hand gestures coming back in full swing. 

Ouch. That might’ve hurt worse than the concussion. Shaking it off, she gave Waverly a smile and said, “A boy-man huh? Well, no worries. Had to try. Not every day you meet someone so interested in history who has an excellent taste in vending machine candies.”

“Nicole Haught?” Came a voice from the doorway. Damn, they had impeccable timing. At least it would save Nicole from the awkward silence following rejection. 

Standing up, she told Waverly, “I hope you have a good rest of your night. Get home safe, yeah?” 

She turned to follow the nurse when she heard a voice called out, “Nicole!”

Nicole turned around and cocked her head slightly. Waverly blushed and took a second before adding. “Thanks. For your help with the candy. See you around?”

With a smile, but low hopes of ever seeing her outside of this hospital, Nicole replied, “See you around,” and slipped into the busy ED with the nurse.

She was going to kill Xavier. Maybe after they gave her some Tylenol.


End file.
